Pegasus Gets Spooked
by Pegasusfan102
Summary: Emily, Joel, Paelen and Diana all attend college because Jupiter said they had to. But when Pegasus gets spooked and flies away it's up to the four of them to get him back before the CRU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Pegasus Gets Spooked- Off to College**

**Emily's P.O.V**

Hey! It's me y'know Emily Jacobs. Flame Of Olympus, Rider of Pegasus and now Joels' girlfriend. Anyway my adventure continues here. Jupiter ordered, yes ordered Joel, Paelen, Diana and I to go to college can you believe it?! I even have to take Pegs but I'm totally fine with that. I must admit it will be interesting though.. But you never know with Pegasus. Anyway I got to keep packing Bye!

**Joel's P.O.V**

Hi, it's me Joel DeSilva. The boy that lived in many Foster Homes and hated his life that is until I met Emily; Who, by the way, is now my girlfriend and Pegasus who is now one of my many friends I now have. I guess Emily told you about college… I'm not overly amused about it anyway I gotta meet Emily now. I'm helping her with her packing cause I'm already done. Bye!

**Paelens P.O.V**

Hey. I'm Paelen y'know the used-to-be thief? I have a brotherly relationship with Joel, a friend/Enemy relationship with Diana, A best friend relationship with Emily and once again a Friend/Enemy relationship with Pegasus. I'm not looking forward to college no siree bob. We are all meeting at Emilys house now goodbye!

**Diana's P.O.V**

Hello, I'm Diana. I'm a goddess who lives on Olympus with the Flame Of Olympus, Emily her boyfriend Joel, My dear cousin Pegasus and of course Paelen. Emily and I have a sisterly relationship and I will do anything to keep her safe even if its suicidal. I'm not amused about going to college not one bit but my father Jupiter; who by the way is the leader of Olympus said I had to so I will obey him. I'm really going to miss my twin brother Apollo though… Anyway I have to met Emily now goodbye!

**Normal P.O.V**

Diana was the first one to Emilys' house since Joel was already there. Emily smiled and ran up to her and hugged her "Diana!" She shouted happily. "Hello child" Diana answered hugging her back. Paelen was the last one he smiled when Emily hugged him. "Hey Em!" he said kissing her hand She blushed and Joel shot an accusing look at Paelen and cracked his knuckles. Paelen just smiled and waved sarcastically and innocently.

Joel changed the subject. "So, Em where is this College we are going to?

"It's in New York, Pegs will take us." Emily answered smiling. "Well then, let us go!" Paelen said commanding his winged sandals to fly. The sandals obeyed and flew up. Emily smiled and grabbed her bag and called her gorgeous winged stallion Pegasus. He flew down landing in front of her and nuzzled her. "Hey Pegs!" Emily said kissing the stallions' nose. "Would you be strong enough to carry this?" Pegasus looked at the bag and nodded taking it in his mouth by the handle with no trouble at all. Joel called Crysaor his winged boar and Pegasus' brother. Joel had a backpack so Crysaor didn't have to carry it . Diana got behind Emily on Pegasus and held onto her "let us go!" Diana called when Pegasus flapped his big, white, feathered wings.

Paelen and Joel nodded and Crysaor flew up and squealed at his brother. Pegasus snorted and turned away. Without warning there was a booming voice it was Jupiter he walked to them "good luck, all of you. And please keep Emily safe, if she gets hurt all of Olympus gets weaker. If she dies then well, Olympus will fall" Diana nodded "We know father and please stay well.." she leant down and kissed her fathers cheek. After all the goodbyes They entered the Solar Stream heading to New York. "New York here we come!" Emily shouted over the noise smiling. Joel fist pumped the air. College was now near.

Hey guys. This is my first story I have ever written and published on the Internet. So please no hate. Go easy on me please I know my grammar is a little well ***sound of a glass breaking*** Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Pegasus Gets Spooked.

Bye Everyone! Chapter 2-so this is college is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: So this is college. **

They suddenly got thrown out the solar stream to Central Park they all groaned in pain, hitting the rocky. path. Joel quickly ran to Emily "Em! Are you okay?!" He said, trembling with worry. Emily looked up into his eyes "I'm okay Joel, don't worry." She kissed his cheek, causing Joel to blush and smile.

Diana looked up. "Is everyone okay?" Paelen groaned in response, Emily and Joel nodded, Pegasus neighed and Crysaor squealed. "good" Emily finished, looking up and standing up. "We are here, but.. How can we hide Pegasus?" Emily thought out loud. Joel thought for a moment "I don't know" he admitted.

Emily suddenly clicked and looked at the ring Paelen gave her. "I could use the ring Paelen gave me!" Paelen smiled brightly, once again Joel shot him an accusing look. Paelen just ignored the infuriated Joel. Emily pointed the ring at Pegasus and turned him as black as night. "There!" She smiled then frowned "I'm sorry Pegs... But I just don't want you hurt.." Pegasus just nuzzled her and Joel put a blanket over his big wings.

The four of them walked side-by-side until they reached college. Emily took a deep breath, Joel, sensing her worry, squeezed her hand. Emily smiled in response. Diana broke the silence "lets go!" They all nodded and confronted the head master.

The headmaster looked at them and checked a list. "Emily Jacobs, Paelen, Diana and Joel DeSilva is it?" He asked looking at the four of them. Once again they all nodded. "Okay your dorm is called the Special Dorm. It's for boys and girls, it's down that path and it's the fourth building on the right. Luckily it has a stable" he added looking at the now dark black Pegasus. Emily thanked I him gratefully and they all walked down the path.

About three minutes later they reached their dorm it had a white Picket Fence, a Gate, garden and of course a stable. They all walked in and was amazed by the beauty of it all. Emily and Joel looked at eachother and shouted, "We dib the upstairs room!" And they ran upstairs. Diana and Paelen had not even blinked! "So.. I guess we are down here then" Paelen said to Diana and they walked into the fancy room and picked their beds.

Meanwhile Emily and Joel were upstairs and they picked their bed Emilys' was next to the window do she could keep an eye on her beautiful-now-black stallion who was asleep in the stable. Joel had his bed near the door so he could protect Emily incase something bad happened.

It was late. Pegasus, Diana, Paelen and Joel were all asleep and Emily was awake staring out the window smiling. "So.. This is college.." She said before falling asleep herself.

Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry I haven't uploaded in like months. I've just been busy with school and stuff .. But I promise I will upload chapter 3 sooner! Thanks for your patience though!

Chapter 3: classes. Coming soon! Bye! And please no hate! 3


End file.
